The subject matter described herein relates generally to an electrical connector having a poke-in wire contact.
Substrate assemblies generally include a substrate having electrical components that are electrically coupled through signal paths, for example, signal traces and/or wires. Often, the substrate assembly is required to be electrically coupled to wires from other substrate assemblies and/or electrical components that are part of the substrate assembly. The substrate may include an electrical connector positioned thereon to receive the wires from the other substrate assemblies and/or electrical components. The electrical connector includes a contact that is surface mounted or through-hole mounted to the substrate to provide an electrical connection between the signal path of the substrate and the electrical connector. A mating end of the contact is configured to engage the wire of the other substrate assembly and/or electrical component. The mating end of the contact engages the wire to provide an electrical connection between the other substrate assembly and/or electrical component and the signal path of the substrate. The electrical connection enables power and/or data signals to be transmitted between the other substrate assembly and/or electrical component and the substrate assembly.
Some substrate assemblies utilize a connector having a poke-in wire contact. The connector includes a housing having a receptacle that receives the wire. A contact interface extends into the receptacle. As the wire is positioned in the receptacle, the wire engages the contact interface. Generally, the contact interface is angled so that the contact interface engages the wire, when a force is applied to the wire in a direction opposite of insertion. Accordingly, the contact interface prevents the wire from being pulled out of the receptacle.
However, conventional poke-in wire contacts are not without their disadvantages. In particular, because the contact interface engages the wire, the wire cannot be removed from the receptacle without causing significant damage to the wire and/or contact that may require the wire and/or contact to be replaced. However, the wire may be required to be removed from the receptacle to facilitate product testing and/or repair.
A need remains for a poke-in wire contact that enables the contact interface to be disengaged from the wire. Another need remains for a poke-in wire contact that enables the wire to be inserted into and removed from the receptacle multiple times without damaging the wire.